The invention refers to the manufacture and operation of steam and gas turbines, compressed air plants and gas force pumps.
Imperfect design of belt shrouds or identical parts of the blades of such machines, including the adjoining seals, leads to the decrease in reliability and efficiency.
1. Uneven distribution of radial clearances along the shrouds"" circumference induces the effect of air-dynamic Thomas forces, decreasing vibration behavior.
2. The inner surface of shrouds is subjected to formation of metal oxide and salt deposits.
These drawbacks are eliminated by way of drilling of radial holes in the shrouds of the blades. The transfer of steam through the shroud holes results in the relief of the pressures gradient on the surface of the shroud and prevents the formation of metal oxide, salt and other deposits on the inner surfaces of the shrouds.
The quantity and diameter of the holes, as well as their corresponding disposition and the values of radial clearances in shroud crowning seals regulate their efficiency.
The invention relates to the field of turbine and air compressor construction, more precisely to steam turbines as well as gas turbines and air compressor pressure stages, incorporating sealed shroud on turbine rotor blades, said seals located on shroud or incorporated in turbine stator. The invention can be used in the development of steam turbines at turbine manufacturing plants, as well as in enhancement of steam and gas turbines at heat power stations and that of aircraft engines with gas turbines and compressors.
Known are steam turbine pressure stages designs (FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) with nozzle (directional) block 1 with nozzle (directional) blades 2 and shield 3, a rotor wheel, consisting of disc 6, rotor blades 7, a shroud 8 and shroud seals 4 and 5, incorporated in the shield 3 of the nozzle block FIG. 1 or FIG. 2 or located on the shroud of rotor blades FIG. 2.
Shroud seals of a turbine stage consist as a rule of two ridges, with the first ridge 4 following the direction of steam flow located in the seal and the second ridge 5, both of which form a shroud chamber 11, located over the shroud, comprising radial clearances h1 and h2, determining the flow rate of steam, coming through seal.
Clearances h1 and h2 are set equal in absolute value for each stage or stage group, said value depending on the conditions of thermal expansion of turbine parts, as well as on the conditions of turbo-unit threshold power, i.e. power, producing low frequency vibration.
Rotor blade shroud 8, with layouts represented on FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 are in the form of a strip with openings 15 for rotor blade pins 9, which are unriveted after their mounting on rotor blades, forming a pack of six or more blades. Parts 13 of these shroud, covering single flow channel do not have any openings.
Steam or gas turbine stages described FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 possesses the following significant flaws, revealed in the course of turbine operation:
a) Due to the uneven distribution of clearances in shroud seals around the stage, there emerge air dynamic shroud and ridge Thomas forces, inducing unstable operation of turbine rotor and its supports;
b) Inner surface 8 of rotor blade shroud is subject to the formation of metal and salt oxides 10, the presence of which closes a portion of rotor blade open flow area, which leads to the decrease of rated efficiency factor with subsequent reduction of turbine power.
c) Excessive fuel combustion, owing to p. b) with varying comparative turbine loads leads to the extra consumption of fuel resources.
The purpose of the invention is the improvement of steam and gas turbines operation reliability, the increase of actual efficiency factor and power as compared to the existing parameters.
The abovementioned purpose is achieved by way of making of clearances h1 and h2 in the ridges of shroud seals in such a manner, that the radial seal h2 on the second ridge 5 is smaller than the radial clearance hi on the first ridge 4, which permits to regulate the flow rate of steam, coming through shroud chamber 11 within specified limits. A system of discharge openings 12 is implemented in rotor blade shroud parts 13, covering single inter-blade channel, by way of drilling of the shroud FIG. 5 and FIG. 6. The openings are located evenly along the surface of parts 13 and 14 of the shroud 8, following the direction of steam flow 18FIG. 4 in inter-blade channel 14. Said openings may be organized in staggered order 16, depending on the properties of deposits and their volume, as well as on seals design.
The ratio between the number of openings n and their diameter d is the following:   d  =      2    ·                                        (                          0              ,                              02                ÷                0                            ,              50                        )                    ·          Sk                          n          ·          π                    
Where Sk is the area of the shroud""s part covering each single inter-blade channel in rotor wheel.
Due to openings 12 in the shroud 8 of rotor blades 7 there occurs in the course of turbine operation a steam overflow from the chamber 11 located above the shroud and enclosure 17, also above the shroud FIG. 5 to the part of flow channel, located under the shroud, which leads to the creation of an obstacle effect, preventing the formation of metal and salt oxides on the inner surface of the shroud.
The discharge of pressure from the chamber 11 located over the shroud and enclosure 17 over the shrouds is implemented by similar process of steam overflow, which process excludes the onset of air dynamic above shroud and ridge Thomas forces, inducing unstable operation of turbine rotor and its supports. This, in turn, facilitates the reduction of radial clearance h2 on the second ridge 5, controlling the turbo-unit threshold power, which results in additional increase of the efficiency factor owing to the reduction of steam overflow over the seal.
Thus, the invention can be used for the following purposes:
a) as means, preventing the formation of metal and salt oxides on the inner surfaces of rotor blade shrouds;
b) as means for the enhancement of turbo-unit vibration state
c) with the purpose of prolongation of period between repairs owing to p.p. a) and b) and that of turbine service life.